The Sage of The Hundred Years war
by nikhil.g8281
Summary: Naruto has awakened a bloodline which is considered to be possessed by a God. After awakening his bloodline he accidentally kills Sasuke while they were fighting at the valley of the end. Grief stricken Naruto jumps from a cliff to commit suicide as he doesn't want to face the others after what he has done. The Sage of the Six paths requests him to bring peace to a war torn land.


**Author's Note**

**Sorry for not updating my other story, I was caught up in reading some Avatar and Naruto crossover stories and finally decided to make one myself.**

**Please read and Review**

**Hope you like it.**

**Prologue**

Two boys, one blonde the other raven haired, stood across each other a river separating them, both were bloody and panting for breath. The blonde had a fiery red cloak while the other boy had dark skin and sprouted wings.

The blonde boy created a ball of energy in his hand while the other boy charged lightning in his hand.

"Sasuke"

"Naruto"

They both yell at each other before charging at each other. Arms outstretched with their respective Jutsu's in hand.

Rasengan versus Chidori, at first the two attacks were equally matched, however as they poured in their Chakra into their respective Jutsu's, the elemental Chidori began to cut through the Rasengan. Naruto saw his attack failing. Naruto felt a maelstrom of emotions as he watched Sasuke inch forward with his Chidori;

Anger... At his friend Sasuke for deserting Sakura and the village

Despair... At his inability to do anything

Hatred... Towards Orochimaru and the Sound Ninja's

Worry... About his friends fighting behind him

Sorrow... That he would be unable to fulfill the promise he made with Sakura

Naruto felt these emotions rise within him and soon it became uncontrollable to bottle it any longer, just before Sasuke's Chidori broke through he unconsciously uttered two words which were about to change his life forever.

**"SHINRA TENSEI"**

Sasuke widened his eyes at the flux of Chakra from Naruto before he was sent reeling into the ground at supersonic speeds. Naruto fainted from Chakra exhaustion and landed in a heap not far away.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

Naruto groggily got up.

"What just hit me?" he asks before he remembers what happened.

"Oh shit, where's Sasuke" he looks around before he sees a crater in the ground. He walks towards it, but then stops, his mouth open in shock at the sight he was seeing.

"Oh my God." He utters

In front of him at the center of the crater was Sasuke Uchiha, or at least what was left of him. For Sasuke was missing his right arm and the right side of his torso was a bloody pulp. Needless to say he was dead.

"Oh shit, what will I say to the others, " he said fearfully "Sakura will be devastated."

He heard the rustling of branches behind him and without thinking he bolted into the forest without looking back.

"Sorry, Sakura, I couldn't keep the promise I made to you. So I'm leaving Konoha forever. Hope you can forgive me. DAMN IT." He said as he distanced himself from the Valley of the end.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Kakashi Hatake just loved to be late, the look he received from the others due to his late arrival usually made his day. Today, However, for the first time he wished he was on time. For before him, was the bloody body of one of his students, while the other student was not visible.

"Shit... I wished I had arrived sooner, I could've prevented this." He looked at Sasuke "I had feared to see Naruto dead and you are missing, However this is just as bad."

Two ANBU Nin arrived behind him in a crouch.

"Seal Sasuke Uchiha's body and report to the Hokage immediately. Tell her that Naruto has killed Sasuke and is probably on the run. Tell her to issue an order to find Naruto. I fear he may do something reckless, to ease his guilt." He ordered the ANBU.

They nodded and one of them opened a scroll, sealing the body inside it before they all Body Flickered away.

**In The Forest of the Land of Fire**

Naruto despite his appearance, and choice of wearing bright clothing was very sneaky and could hide himself so well that even ANBU had trouble locating him after a prank. He was now running through the dense forest which covered a majority of the Land of Fire, staying out of everyone's sight . Now he was on the border of the Land of Fire. He stood over a cliff looking at the sharp stones at the bottom of the cliff.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I could not keep the promise I kept with you. After what I have done, I could never face you again. I truly hope that you could forgive me one day." Naruto said sadly before jumping off the cliff.

He watched the stones as they rapidly came closer to him and then...

SPLAT

Pain... Severe pain... Griped him before he began to black out

"S...So... This i...is how... I die... Sorry every... One."

* * *

**In Konoha**

Tsunade looked outside the window as she felt a dark foreboding.

"Brat... I hope you are alright."

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in the sewer of his mind. He was shocked he had not expected to wake up ever again, and he quick to voice it.

"What the hell. I thought I died there." He shouted "Damn Fox, won't even let me die in peace." Naruto grumbled before he strode towards the fox.

"Hey furball, why did you heal me up." He yelled at the fox.

**_"Listen you puny excuse of a human, How dare you try to kill yourself, do you know how painful and time consuming it is for a being like myself to reform."_** The fox yelled back.

"Just let me die." Naruto said in melancholy.

That got the fox's attention.

**_"Listen Kit, I do not know what happened, but do you really think that my Chakra could have healed you fast enough to prevent you from dying." _**The fox replied.

"But... Then how."

"I'm afraid that the answer lies with me." A new voice said from the shadows.

Boy and the beast turned to look at the source of the new voice. An old man with a long beard and a serene expression, walked from the shadows. He wore a soft smile on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked as eloquent as ever.

"Fa... Fath... Father, is that really you, father?" Kyubi asked.

"Yes Kyubi, it's me, and Naruto to answer your question, I go by many names throughout the world, some call me Hagoromo, others call me Wan, you may know me as the Sage of The Six Paths Rikudo Sannin." He looked at Naruto.

"Sorry, who are you again." Naruto said, digging his ear, causing the other two occupants of his Mind-scape to face-fault.

**_"Brat, this man here is the founder of your pathetic race of Ninjas, he is the one who passed the knowledge of the Chakra."_** The Kyubi growled out.

"Relax Kyubi" the sage said.

"Now, what did you mean by saying you have the answer." Naruto asked him.

"Oh yes, Naruto you have awakened a bloodline which has not been seen in millennia." Both Naruto and Kyubi looked at the sage, one in eagerness, the other in curiosity.

"You have awakened the Rinnegan its-"

**_"Impossible"_** The Kyubi said in shock.

"A Doujutsu similar to the Sharingan which far surpasses the Sharingan, due to the passive ability of the Rinnegan to meld all Chakras, it has merged your Uzumaki bloodline's longevity and health with the recovering abilities granted to you by the Kyubi's Chakra. Now you have created a brand new Bloodline, **phoenix tears. **This bloodline gives you extreme regeneration abilities. You could probably survive a stab in your heart or even your brain." Rikudo Sennin continued.

Both Naruto and Kyubi looked at him in shock.

**_"Do you mean to tell me that this brat has created a new bloodline that basically makes him immortal. That is impossible. Bloodlines cannot be created, they can only be inherited."_** Kyubi said.

"No Kyubi, sometimes new bloodlines can be created, while old bloodlines die out. The Sand Ninja Gaara is a good example of another person who has created a new bloodline." Rikudo Sennin said "Now Naruto, do not try to suicide, when you wake up you'll find yourself in another land which is very different from the one you grew up in, at the same time it is also very similar. It is plagued by war for the past hundred years. I want you to go to the land and spread the message of peace. Please Naruto, you have to do this."

"Me..."Naruto asked in shock.

"Yes "Rikudo said

"But I'm a no good ninja, who couldn't even keep a promise." Naruto said sadly.

"Relax Naruto, I saw what happened, you were not responsible for what you did back there. Sasuke was about to drive the Chidori through your chest. You did what you have to do." Rikudo said before doing something which caught both Kyubi and Naruto off guard. He bowed down to the ground in front of Naruto, "Please Naruto, I wished for peace throughout the world, however a war has lasted there for nearly a hundred years, killing hundreds and injuring several thousands. You are the only one I can trust to ensure peace there. You are my legacy, Naruto, Please..." Rikudo trailed off.

Naruto was moved by the old man.

"Don't worry Gramps Rikudo I'll help you." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Thank you Naruto," Rikudo said before he began fading.

"Looks like my time here is up, goodbye and good luck, Naruto, goodbye Kyubi."

"Bye Gramps."

Everything again faded into blackness.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he found himself lying on a sandy shore, He got up, stretched and looked around his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he asked not recognizing any of his surroundings.

"You are on the shores of The Fire Nation." A voice said from behind him.

Naruto jumped, he turned around and found an old man grinning at him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked warily.

"I'm Iroh, and who may you be, young man, and how did you reach here?" Iroh asked kindly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm from Konoha, I think I washed up here, how I don't know, last thing I remember I was falling from a cliff." Naruto replied.

At that time Naruto's stomach growled loudly, causing him to blush. Iroh chuckled.

"You can come with me and have some lunch Naruto, and we can talk more about you over a cup of tea perhaps." Iroh said walking back to his house.

"Sure old man" Naruto said following Iroh.

**Author's Notes**

**Please Review**


End file.
